1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage system, mountable on a wall for holding or organizing an object or plurality of objects such as household items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mounted storage systems have traditionally come in pegboard or those that use variations of a slot-wall. Pegboard storage systems suffer from limiting a user to install hooks or objects at predetermined locations and typically are large and take up several square feet of wall space. In addition, hooks inserted into pegboard limit the type of objects that may be hung from such hooks. For example, a traditional pegboard hook would not allow a user to hang a ladder, rake, bicycle or other such object with substantial height. Slot-wall systems may be slightly cumbersome for a user, as these systems generally require at least one open side in order to insert hooks or other attachments.
These systems typically are time intensive to install as many holes need to be drilled and measured to ensure the systems are installed properly and level, and a significant number of screws are generally used to affix the systems to the wall.
What is needed is a storage system mountable to a wall that may be easily installed at any number of locations chosen by a user, whereby the storage system has increased usability, function, pullout resistance and load capacity.